Usuario:FedericoF/You're Our Him
«'You’re Our Him'» es el séptimo episodio de la séptima temporada de Still Lost y fue lanzado originalmente el día 3 de noviembre de 2010. Mientras el grupo de Olivia guía a algunos de los supervivientes del vuelo 423 de Lancelot hacia los Barracones, los demás que quedaron en la playa debaten acerca de qué hacer por la constante presencia de Los Otros. En medio de esta creciente tensión, Sami hace un descubrimiento inquietante mientras exploraba la jungla en búsqueda de posibles recursos. Sus flashbacks cuentan la cómo incapacidad de Sami no le permitió evitar que torturaran a su esposa Amira, lo que le causó culpar a los demás por sus propios errores. Sinopsis Flashbacks 1979 As a ten-year-old boy, Sami Rubba takes in the bustling sight of his family’s restaurant in Baghdad. Sami’s mother, Eresh, forces him outside behind the restaurant where she demands that he kill a chicken with his bare hands. Sami challenges her, to which Eresh slaps him across the face and leaves her son out there until he complies. Once Eresh has left, Sami’s thirteen-year-old sister, Rukan, approaches her brother and taunts him for being a “coward.” Sami still refuses to kill the chicken, so Rukan snaps its neck and then allows Sami to take credit for it. Eresh returns and displays pride at seeing the dead chicken which she believes her son has slaughtered. 1991 Twelve years later, Sami and his newlywed wife, Amira, tour the mansion in Baghdad that Amira’s father, Hatim Jalal, has purchased for them as a wedding gift. Amira loves their new home, and Hatim emphasizes how he views loyalty to family as paramount. As Amira moves to the next room, Hatim takes Sami aside and makes it clear he expects his son-in-law to join him in the Jalal family business. Sami insists his passion is for the culinary arts, but Hatim chides Sami’s aspirations as being overly feminine. When Sami refuses to abide by his father-in-law’s wishes, Hatim threatens Sami – telling him if Sami doesn’t do as Hatim expects, then Hatim will make certain Sami’s marriage to Amira ends swiftly. 1993 More than two years later, Amira – now having emigrated to France with Sami – sits alone in their Paris apartment while gazing out into an alley at a lone Sphynx cat through her window. Sami tries to encourage her to leave the house, but Amira regards him with aloofness. Losing his temper, Sami rails against his wife for shutting him out when he sacrificed everything to keep them together. Amira shoots back that her sister, Malika, told her what terrible things Sami did on Hatim’s behalf. She accuses Sami of disrespecting her by pretending her father is a good man when they both know he isn’t – and she cannot stand the man Sami has turned into because of Hatim. Sami watches helplessly as Amira flees from the room. 1994 One year later, Amira now feels comfortable enough to walk through the streets of Paris. As she and her husband take an afternoon stroll, Sami confronts her about all the emotions Amira has still kept bottled in. Amira insists the memories are still too painful to talk about, but Sami pushes her to confide in him. Overwhelmed by it all, Amira reveals how the Iraqi Republican Guard tortured her in order to get information on Hatim’s political sympathies. Sami realizes that Amira chose him over her father by negotiating safe passage for them out of Iraq – along with amnesty for their respective families – by disclosing everything she knew about Sami’s service to Hatim. Realizing how much trauma this has caused his wife, Sami assures Amira that the heinous sins committed against her won’t go unpunished. 2002 Eight years later, Sami and Amira have immigrated to the United States and reside in Los Angeles. Sami approaches an alley to rendezvous with a mysterious female. After presenting her with a riddle, he introduces himself to the incognito woman – and as she removes her sunglasses we see it’s Ana Lucia Cortez, who identifies herself as “Monica Avellino.” Sami demands $30,000 for the diamond bird statuette he’s selling to her, but Ana Lucia demands to see the item first and only promises him half upfront. Sami insists on receiving the payment in full, so Ana Lucia pulls a wad of cash out of her jogging bra. As Sami proceeds to count it – assuring her he’ll be able to tell if it’s counterfeit – Ana Lucia snaps a handcuff on Sami’s wrist as LAPD officers swarm them. At the police station, Ana Lucia introduces a detained Sami to CIA Agent Ronald Ming. Dismissing Ana Lucia as he thanks her for her undercover services, Ming asks Sami to tell him all about the black market operation Sami runs. When Sami proves uncooperative, Ming threatens Amira’s safety. Sami relents, disclosing the work he did for Hatim along with his and Amira’s desire to become American citizens. He also tells Ming that he already owns a restaurant in Paris and hopes to open a second one in Los Angeles. Ming pounces on this opening, promising Sami an expedited path to citizenship for both Sami and Amira if Sami helps the CIA apprehend Hatim. 2015 In 2015, Sami and Amira – now American citizens – enjoy life in their upscale Los Angeles home. They are visited by Omer Jarrah, who wants to speak to them about Sayid. Upon hearing Sayid’s name Sami recognizes Sayid as having been one of the Oceanic Six, but he still considers Sayid to have been a terrible person for torturing Amira. Omer cannot believe Sayid would have done that, but Sami tells Omer that, after they’d let Sayid free, Amira had confessed in private how she’d lied and Sayid was indeed the one who’d tortured her. Omer accuses Sami of coercing Sayid, claiming that Sayid later told him in private he’d lied to Amira only to convince Rubbas to let him go – which they did. Amira asks Omer why it took him so long to confront them. Omer informs them the FAA has finally ruled Ajira Flight 316 was lost at sea, and that reality motivated him to confront the Rubbas about what they did to Sayid. Omer believes Amira needed someone to demonize for her agony so she chose Sayid – but Amira counters that it’s Omer who’s lying to himself about the man his brother really was. Sami then demands Omer leave their house, stating how he’s suppressing his urge to kill Omer just for bringing these painful memories back into their lives. Una semana antes del accidente Eight years later, Sami mourns his late wife following her funeral at a Los Angeles mosque. Amira’s older sister, Malika, approaches Sami and castigates him for not burying Amira in a coffin and disrespecting the Jalal family’s wishes. Sami tells Malika the Jalals are criminals and Amira, who wanted her American friends present at her funeral, wished to be cremated and then have her ashes scattered across the Orient. Malika asks where he’s taking her sister’s ashes, and Sami plans to do it in Seoul – where he and Amira would have spent their honeymoon had Hatim not forced them to go to Cairo. Malika accuses Sami of being ungrateful and betraying them, alleging that Sami would have killed Sayid if Amira hadn’t stopped him. Sami tells her to leave, but before Malika departs she reminds Sami that he has attained the heart of a killer – becoming everything he claimed to hate about Hatim, and that she doesn’t believe Sami will ever change. En la Isla On the beach, Liam informs Sami the survivors are going to bury the bodies of those who’ve died. They head to the triage area to help Norris move corpses, while Rob tells Nina Putnam that Tina’s bleeding has stopped but Tina will need more antibiotics when their current supply runs out. Nina wants The Others to bring Tina farther inland for better medical treatment but Sami thinks it’s too dangerous. Sami turns to Helen’s body and doesn’t understand how Helen was able to come back to life one minute and then perish so quickly the next. Rob explains it’s called “Lazarus Syndrome.” Nina pleads with Sami to let her and Tina go with The Others, but Sami thinks they’re hiding something about themselves. Nina accuses Sami of being a coward, prompting him to confront The Others and demand they leave. As a brawl ensues, Adam takes down Sami with a kick to the groin. A standoff persists between the two groups, and Jill’s call for civility falls upon deaf ears. The survivors manage to knock all of The Others unconscious – except for Steve and Jill. Norris proposes making an example of Steve, but as Steve offers to reveal the island’s secrets and give the survivors a chance to join The Others’ society, a winded Sami knocks Steve out to buy them more time. The Lancelot survivors debate what to do with the incapacitated Others. Liam suggests their side might be to blame for initiating it, but he backs off when Norris challenges him. Achara wants to know what The Others want from them. Norris threatens Jill if she doesn’t give them immediate answers, but Rob comes to Jill’s defense. When Norris tells Rob to back off, Nina lashes out at Norris and briefly confiscates his weapon – but Norris pushes Nina to the ground and reclaims it. Sami, recovering from his groin injury, heads into the jungle to seek out natural resources or other potential supplies. Norris agrees they will wait until Sami returns before dealing with Jill. In the jungle, Sami is ambushed by Oldham, the former DHARMA shaman/chemist. As Oldham chokes Sami with a piece of rope, Sami wrestles the old man into submission. Sami asks Oldham if he’s one of Walt’s followers, but Oldham is evasive and asks Sami about himself. When Sami alludes to the plane crash that just occurred, Oldham presents him with the same offer Steve had just made to the survivors on the beach. Sami responds by clocking Oldham upside the head with the butt of his rifle. Sami forces Oldham back to the beach camp at gunpoint, telling his fellow survivors that he intends to torture Oldham for information. Norris is game, but Starla worries what Oldham might be capable of. They tie their prisoner to a tree trunk. Rob wants to know why Oldham was hiding in the jungle, but Achara simply regards Oldham as a monster. Jill confirms Oldham’s identity for the group, although Oldham chides her for cooperating and says Jacob wouldn’t approve. Jill retorts that Jacob is dead, and Norris asks who Jacob was. Sami brings a knife to Oldham’s face, but Starla, Jill, and Rob try to dissuade him from doing anything rash. At the encouragement of Norris, Sami merely proceeds to slash into the skin of Oldham’s forehead with a knife. Meanwhile, outside of “New Otherton,” Olivia has led her group to the edge of the sonic fence. Cassidy asks what the fence is for, but Clementine assures her the only thing she needs to know is that, when activated, it can be lethal to the human body. Gabriel asks if that means they’re now prisoners of The Others, but Zack and Emma reassure him it’s only for the survivors’ safety. Cassidy and Gabriel ask what Olivia’s group is protecting them from. Aaron and Ji Yeon admit it’s difficult to explain but the survivors need to trust them. Olivia deactivates the fence and ushers everyone toward the barracks. Back at the beach, Sami, Rob, Norris, Achara, Starla, and Liam sit around a campfire and discuss their options for dealing with The Others. Sami tells them he used to work with Iraqi insurgents against the Republican Guard and knows effective techniques. They return to where Oldham is being held, and Sami wakes up their prisoner. When he asks Oldham how long he’s been on the island, Oldham refuses to answer. Sami then uses a knife to slash the flesh against Oldham’s collarbone and rubs salt in it. Jill begs Oldham to cooperate, so an agonized Oldham admits he’s been there for more than fifty years. Oldham explains he was recruited by the DHARMA Initiative, which brought him there on a submarine. Sami asks what the DHARMA Initiative was, and Oldham reveals it was a group of scientists who studied the island’s mystical properties. He elaborates how most of the DHARMA Initiative was killed off but he survived by aligning himself with the right people. When probed, Oldham won’t clarify the supernatural powers of the island. Sami tells Oldham he used to torture people collecting debts from black market clients, and he left Iraq because people tortured his wife. Rob and Jill plead with Sami not to do anything extreme. Oldham boasts he has a high tolerance for natural remedies used in torture, since he used to work with them himself while employed by DHARMA. Achara comments to Sami that “You’re our him,” referring to Oldham’s former profession. At the barracks, Olivia assigns Zack and Emma to watch over Cassidy and Gabriel in their home – which used to be occupied by Ben and Alex. Zack tells Gabriel he and Emma currently live there with Cindy and Steve. Cassidy asks Clementine where Clementine and Charlie live. Clementine replies that they share a house with Aaron and Ji Yeon nearby, but promises to stay with Cassidy until she can convince Walt to let her into the Temple. Emma tells Cassidy and Clementine to stay in Steve and Cindy’s bedroom, while Emma sleeps in her own room. Zack tells Gabriel that Gabriel will sleep in Zack’s room, but adds that he has an extra futon. Ten minutes later, Gabriel studies the contents of Zack’s room, including bookshelves filled with science-fiction novels as well as a teddy bear on Zack’s bed. Zack brings Gabriel some new clothes and notices Gabriel staring at the teddy bear. Gabriel asks why it’s so worn-out. Zack explains his father gave it to him, and he keeps it as a remnant of his old life since it’s his only possession that survived the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Gabriel asks about the framed photo of Ben and Alex in the living room. Zack tells him Alex once lived there but died a long time ago. When Gabriel asks if Ben was Alex’s father, Zack awkwardly changes the subject. On the beach, Sami pummels Oldham repeatedly, apparently not liking Oldham’s responses to his questions. Jill implores Sami to stop, questioning whether he’s truly a killer at heart. Oldham taunts Sami, detecting that Sami has come close to killing before – but there’s something dark inside of Sami preventing him from following through with it. Sami gashes Oldham’s shoulder with a knife, and Rob pulls Sami away from their prisoner. The survivors all debate how to proceed with handling Oldham, and they resolve to give Oldham until sundown before escalating the torture any further. Sami then knocks out Oldham once again, as a warning to Jill. Sometime after dusk, Sami realizes that Oldham is gone. The group panics, and an infuriated Norris charges over to Jill and forces her to her feet. He notices the rope binding Jill’s wrists has been loosened, but Jill claims she only did it to give herself an option for self-defense. Norris turns on Achara, accusing her of failing to watch over them. Achara rebuts that Norris was supposed to be the one responsible for doing so. With no one accepting blame for Oldham’s escape, Norris turns his anger back to Jill. Rob intervenes, challenging Norris and forbidding him from taking vengeance. Jill observes that none of the survivors have actually killed her or any of her fellow Others yet, which suggests to her they are good people. When she praises Sami for resisting his killer instincts, Sami punches her across the jaw. That night, Rob and Liam sit together one the beach, away from the camp’s bonfire. Liam remains perplexed as to why The Others aren’t more forthcoming. Rob insists they need to keep Norris from hurting anyone – especially not Jill, since she’s their best chance of getting any real answers. Liam then admits that he was the one who freed Oldham when no one was looking, and the only one who saw him was Jill – who kept Liam’s secret. Rob asks Liam why he did it, and Liam admits he knew that killing Oldham was the wrong thing to do. Liam adds how he didn’t want to repeat the kinds of mistakes he’s made in his past. At dawn, a Lancelot survivor named Ki-Woon notices Steve waking up, and alerts the entire camp. Sami and Norris demand answers from an awakened Steve, and Sami threatens to cut off Steve’s finger. Steve relents, disclosing that the island is hidden from the rest of the world by a naturally occurring shroud of electromagnetism. Sami asks what they are doing on the island, and Steve reveals a man named Jacob brought most of them there to protect it. When pushed for more of an explanation, Steve tells them the island is a nexus for people with various psychic abilities to self-actualize their specialness. He describes the island as a “cork,” and when Sami asks what happens if the cork is “popped” Steve warns them that hell will consume the outside world. Curiosidades * Sami is the fifty-third character to receive a flashback, and the twenty-second character to have a flashback in Still Lost. * Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Kimberley Joseph, (Cindy), and Malcolm David Kelley (Walt) do not appear in this episode. * Hugh Mitchell (Charlie Hume) appears without speaking lines. * Michelle Rodriguez (Ana Lucia) is credited as a guest star. * Cas Anvar (Omer) makes his first guest appearance since Sundown in Season 6. * William Sanderson (Oldham) makes his first guest appearance since He’s Our You in Season 5. * Anne Bedian (Amira) makes her first guest appearance since Enter 77 in Season 3. * This is the first full traditionally formatted flashback episode since The Variable in Season 5. en:User:Get A Klugh/You're Our Him